Toon Link's Mini Adventure
by AKs Padded Parables
Summary: Link Wind Waker gets more than he bargained for when his grandma sends him to get supplies.


"Link, dear, it's almost ten! Please get up!" Link's Grandma cried. The Hero of the Winds, having saved the world a few months prior, lay lazily in bed. He hated disappointing his grandmother, however, so he got up at her urging. Sitting up, the young boy turned and scooted over to the edge of the mattress, crinkling audibly. He then hopped down onto the ground, landing squarely on both feet.

"Alright, I'm up..." he moaned in a tired voice. The 8 year-old Hero of the Winds, having had his age lied about by Nintendo, was trying to enjoy his childhood again. As such, he hated waking up early when he didn't necessarily have to.

"Good, come over here and have breakfast," his grandmother responded. The young hero nodded and took a seat by his grandmother's rocking chair. Clad in only his blue and white crayfish t-shirt and a diaper, Link felt quite comfortable and at ease. He had taken to using the padded lower garment during his adventure, as it made things easier. Embarrassingly, he was actually starting to need it. Even now he could feel warmth on his front side from what must have been an early morning bed-wetting. He didn't really mind though, because it counteracted the breeze blowing in through the window.

"What did you make this morning grandma?" the boy asked, smelling food in the air. His grandmother smiled; the kids always loved her cooking.

"I made scrambled eggs and biscuits," she answered. Link's mouth began to water just thinking about it.

"That sounds delicious," he remarked. Grinning, his grandmother placed some jam, stored in one of the bottles Link had acquired on his adventure, on the table. She then served Link a plate of eggs with two biscuits. The young hero cut the biscuits in half and put jam in the middle, making a sort of biscuit sandwich. Taking a bite, he smiled as his taste buds entered a state of ecstasy. He devoured the meal, finishing the delicious food in less than ten minutes before putting his plate with the other dirty dishes.

"Link, we're running short on supplies; I need you to make a trip to Windfall today," his grandmother remarked.

"Okay, let me get dressed and I'll be on my way," Link responded. His grandmother nodded and began cleaning dishes. Link, on the other hand, climbed up to the loft. Opening the door to the newly added attic, Link pulled out a crate of what appeared to be baby stuff. Moving quickly and with ease, Link changed himself into a fresh diaper. With this done, he pulled on his usual yellow pants and stood. Now that he was dressed, you could scarcely tell he was wearing padding at all. Grabbing his old Sword and his Mirror Shield, Link slung them over his shoulder before closing the door. Glancing up at the Hero's Shield, now back on the wall where it belonged, Link climbed back down to the first floor.

"Okay, I'm leaving grandma; see you later," he said as he reached the ground.

"Alright; be a dear and check on Aryll for me," his grandmother responded.

"I will grandma," Link responded, hugging her. The old woman smiled and hugged back before releasing her grandson. Smiling, Link grabbed his supply bag and headed outside. Loading his bag into his family's sturdy, wooden boat, Link looked across the island at the lookout post. Aryll was in it as usual, looking out at the world through her telescope. Leaving the boat for a minute, Link walked back over to his family's house and stuck his head in the window.

"Aryll's doing just fine grandma," he remarked.

"Thank you Link, have a safe trip!" she responded.

"Thanks grandma," he replied, smiling. Link then returned to the boat, pushing it out into the water before hopping inside. Putting up his old sail, he leaned back and held the rudder as the boat sailed out to sea. Once he'd reached a safe distance from the island, Link took down the sail and used the Wind Waker to conduct the Ballad of Gales. A cyclone appeared, taking Link to Windfall Island.

While he could have bought supplies from Beedle's shop ship, Link preferred this method. His being at so many islands gave Beedle a stalker-like reputation, especially when he wore that helmet around Rock Spire Island. Because of this, Link had started his current practice of getting supplies from Zunari on Windfall Island.

Arriving at the island, Link pulled the boat up into the dock and tied it up. He then strode into town, arriving at Zunari's shop in a matter of minutes.

"Ah, the young adventurer, here for supplies again I presume?" Zunari remarked as Link walked up. The Eskimo-like man had a cheery look about him, which Link had grown accustomed to.

"I sure am Zunari," Link responded, pulling out a list his grandmother had given him. Zunari took a look at it and began calculating the total price.

"Hmm, a rather expensive order this time. 400 rupees," Zunari remarked. Link was taken aback; the most he'd ever had to pay was 275 rupees.

"Wow, what's so expensive?" he questioned. Zunari explained that two of the items his grandmother wanted were out of season and very expensive to obtain this time of year.

"I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but is there any way you can lower that?" Link questioned. Zunari thought for a moment.

"Well there is one thing..." he responded. Zunari went on to explain that a large 'bird-monster' had stolen a large amount of his merchandise and flown northward.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Link questioned.

"Go up to Gale Island and see if you can get my stuff back. I'll lower the price to 350 rupees just for trying, and if you can get my stuff back I'll make it 300. Deal?" Zunari explained.

"Deal; I'll be through that place in a couple of hours," Link responded.

"Great, I wish you luck, Link," Zunari replied, smiling. The young hero smiled back before returning to the dock. Putting up his sail, Link headed north towards Gale Island. Soon you couldn't have seen him from the top of the lighthouse with a telescope. Knowing he was alone in the privacy of the sea, Link shed his pants, folding them and putting them in his supply bag. Leaning back next to the rudder handle, Link relaxed and enjoyed the breeze blowing over his bare legs. Needless to say, he enjoyed the short voyage.

Arriving at Gale Island, Link was surprised to see Makar, the sage from the island's temple, standing on the beach. What's more, the little Korok was crouched next to an unidentified figure. Link knew the sages almost never left the temple, so this had him very worried. He beached his boat hastily, making sure it wouldn't drift out to sea. Then he grabbed his supply bag and rushed over to Makar. The worried expression on the sage's face told Link something was definitely wrong.

"What happened Makar?" he questioned, stopping beside the Korok and looking down at the figure.

"I don't know; he just washed ashore a few minutes ago!" Makar answered. The young sage paid no attention to Link's padding as he'd known about it since meeting the boy. Link looked down at what turned out to be a boy around his age. The young lad had blonde hair slightly darker than Link's own locks, and had grayish blue eyes. He wore a shirt just like Link's, except it was a golden yellow color. He also wore deep, emerald green pants and brown shoes like Link's own footwear. Although somewhat unnerved by the boy's resemblance to himself, Link was not deterred by it. The Hero of the Winds checked the boy's pulse, found one, and turned to Makar.

"Well, he's alive and he doesn't appear to have any major injuries," Link remarked.

"That's great!" Makar responded. Link nodded and stood.

"I have to take a look around the island; let me know when he wakes up," he remarked. Makar nodded. Link walked back towards his boat and followed the beach around the small island. Unfortunately, there was no sign of a 'bird-monster' or any of Zunari's wares. However, Link realized that he couldn't see the top of the island from the beach. Knowing that the island's summit would be the opportune place for the bird to have a nest, Link began climbing up the rocks leading towards the top.

It took Link only a couple of minutes to reach the top of the small island, and once there he came across exactly what he was looking for. Zunari's wares had been torn apart and made into a nest. Sittiing stop the nest was a bird that somewhat resembled the one that had kidnapped Link's sister about a year prior. This one seemed far more innocent, however, because it didn't attack Link like most creatures he came across. Instead, the bird cocked its head and looked curiously at the Hero of the Winds. Link stepped slowly and carefully towards the nest before peering down into it. Inside were several eggs, no doubt the bird's offspring.

Link made no comment, because he knew the bid probably wouldn't understand him. Instead he smiled, trying to make the bird feel safe and at ease. The bird seemed to smile back, glancing down at its eggs as if showing them off. Link acknowledged the bird with a slight nod.

"I'm sure they'll grow up to be proud birds," he remarked. He doubted that the bird understood him, but it seemed to smile at the remark.

"Link, he's waking up!" Makar shouted suddenly. Hearing this, the young hero bid the bird farewell as best he could before climbing back down to the beach. Hurrying around the island, he soon arrived back at Makar's side. Just as Link arrived, the boy sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're on Gale Island in the Great Sea," Link answered, "My name is Link, and this is Makar." The boy was flabbergasted.

"W-What? How can I be here?" the boy exclaimed in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Link questioned. The boy took a deep breath, trying to gain some composure.

"It's nothing; you wouldn't understand," he responded, "I'm Austin by the way."

"Nice to meet you Austin," Makar remarked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Link added.

"Nice to meet both of you," Austin responded, getting to his feet. He stood wobbly at first, but quickly steadied himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"This is going to sound awkward, but I have to pee!" he remarked.

"Just go in the sand," Link remarked.

"Are you crazy Link? This is a sacred island; you can't just pee on it!" Makar interjected.

"Well then come up with something, anything; I gotta go!" Austin cried in desperation.

"I guess there's only one option then," Link remarked, digging through his supply bag. A few moments later he pulled out a diaper.

"Well, whatever works..." Austin remarked, sighing. Taking the padded garment, he walked behind some tall rocks and taped it on. As he stood and wet himself, he actually started to enjoy the softness of the garment and the warmth his wetting caused. When mixed with the cool breeze flowing in, it felt strangely nice. Link could tell from the look on Austin's face that he was starting to enjoy the diaper. Grinning, he pulled out another one.

"Here, you're gonna need a fresh one when you're done," he remarked. Austin blushed as he caught the diaper, but didn't reject it. A few moments later he could be seen changing himself, and soon he stepped out in his fresh padding. He held his folded pants in one hand and the wet, balled up diaper in the other.

"Alright, I'm good to go. Now what?" Austin questioned.

"You should go with Link; this island isn't the best place for one such as yourself to live," Makar responded. Link nodded.

"Makar's right, and I'm sure my grandma won't mind taking in another kid," he remarked.

"Alright Link, if you're sure," Austin replied. The Heroif the Winds turned to his Korok friend.

"Goodbye Makar," he said.

"Goodbye Link," Makar responded. The two boys then headed off towards Link's boat. As they sailed off, Link and Austin waved back at Makar. The little Korok returned the gesture until the boys' boat was out of sight. The boys continued sailing at a steady pace, chatting as they went. As they neared the point at which they could be seen from Windfall, the boys pulled on their pants so as to avoid embarrassment.

Soon Link stopped the boat at Windfall's small rear dock near Zunari's shop. Hopping out, Link helped Austin off the boat and onto solid ground. The two boys then headed up the nearby staircase to the town's main pathway, making use of a trash can as they went. Zunari's shop was just ahead on the right.

"Hello Link, who's your new friend?" The shopkeeper asked as the two boys walked up.

"This is Austin, he washed up on Gale Island and has no home. Hopefully my grandma will take him in," Link explained.

"I see; nice to meet you, Austin," Zunari remarked politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Zunari," Austin responded, smiling. Zunari then turned back to Link.

"So, how did the search go?" he questioned. Link sighed.

"I found your stuff, but the bird had destroyed it and used it to make a nest for its eggs. It was really nice though, nothing like a monster," Link answered apologetically.

"Well, at least it's being put towards a good cause. I guess your total comes to 300 rupees," Zunari remarked. Link's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. Zunari smiled and nodded.

"Of course! In that situation I could never have expected you to bring my stuff back, and at least I've got peace of mind in knowing that it's being used for something good. 300 rupees it is," Zunari answered.

"Thank you Zunari," Link replied, smiling. The shopkeeper smiled back at him.

"Don't mention it," Zunari responded. Without further ado, Link paid for the supplies and loaded them into his boat with Austin's help. The two boys then sailed away from the island until they reached a safe distance. Ready to warp, Link pulled out the Wind Waker.

"Hold on tight," He remarked, warning his friend. Austin grabbed the side of the boat, preparing for whatever might come. Link conducted the Ballad of Gales, and soon the boat was swept up by a cyclone. Link held onto the supplies as the boat was quickly taken southward. However, instead of Outset Island, the boat came to rest near Southern Fairy Island.

"Where are we?" Austin asked.

"Southern Fairy Island. It's a short sail away from home, so it gives us more time to get to know each other," Link answered, smiling.

"Oh, cool," Austin responded, smiling back. Link set the boat on a slow, steady course for Outset before relaxing and chatting with his new friend. By the time they arrived at Outset Island, the two boys were closer than ever. Link was eager to show Austin around his home, and Austin was anticipating his first taste of Link's grandma's cooking.

Link beached the boat and then the two boys dragged it up alongside the others on the beach. The Hero of the Winds then led Austin to his grandma's house, excited to see if his friend would get to live with him. When the two boys walked inside, Link's grandmother was making soup. She immediately turned towards the door, however, and was quite surprised to see what appeared to be two Links carrying supplies.

"Link, dear, what happened?" she asked.

"I made a new friend and saved you 100 rupees in the process," Link answered. His grandmother had heard crazier things, so naturally she believed him.

"Wow, sounds like you had quite a trip," she remarked. Link nodded.

"So, does your friend need a place to stay?" Link's grandmother asked.

"He has no home; I was hoping he could live with us," Link answered.

"If it's too much you can always say no," Austin added.

"Nonsense dear; it's fine! You and Link will have to share a bed, but other than that there should be no issue!" Link's grandmother answered.

"Alright then, thank you," Austin replied. Link's grandmother smiled.

"Don't mention it," she responded.

"Thanks grandma," Link added, smiling.

"You're welcome, Link," she replied, "Would you go bring your sister in for me? It's almost her bed time." Link nodded before grabbing Austin and running back outside. Link led his friend straight to the lookout tower, Aryll's favorite spot. They found her on top, looking out of her telescope as usual. Being outnumbered, Link's little sister gave up without much protest and returned to the house. Meanwhile, Austin and Link looked out at the island from the tower.

"So, do you like the island?" Link asked. Austin stared out at Outset for a moment.

"The land itself, yes. I can't say much about the people yet," he answered, "Speaking of people, where is everyone?"

"They've all gone inside, it's dinner time," Link responded.

"I should've realized; I'm getting a bit hungry myself," Austin replied.

"My grandma should have some elixir soup cooking, come on," Link responded. The young hero led his friend back to their house. Walking inside, they were greeted by Link's grandma with two bottles of soup.

"Here's your dinner boys," she said.

"Thanks grandma!" Link responded.

"Thanks," Austin added.

"You're welcome. Link, why don't you show Austin around the island?" Link's grandma replied.

"Okay; come on Austin," Link remarked. The two boys headed outside, stopping on the porch for a moment.

"Everyone's inside, perfect," Link remarked, looking around the island. Setting his bottle of soup down for a moment, the young hero slipped off his pants, folded them and set them beside the door to the house. Austin, blushing despite his excitement, followed suit. The two boys, sipping their soup as they went, proceeded to walk throughout the island. Link gave Austin the grand tour, eventually leading him into the forest. Austin enjoyed the tour as well as the time he got to spend with Link. He was happy to be living with his new friend, and knew he'd enjoy every moment with him.

Eventually the two boys made it back to the house, their bottles of soup empty. Picking up their pants from beside the door, they walked quietly inside. Link's grandma was already asleep in her rocker, so they tried to make as little noise as possible. Link climbed silently up to the loft and put his and Austin's pants in the closet for the night. Once he made it back down, he and Austin climbed into bed. Due to the size of the bed, the boys were forced to snuggle close under the covers.

"This has been one heck of a day," Austin remarked quietly.

"Yeah, but I've enjoyed it. After all, I made a new friend," Link responded, smiling. Austin smiled back, sharing a hug with his best friend before they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
